


Slow Show

by assbuttsinlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bartender!Cas, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Weddings, drummer!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttsinlove/pseuds/assbuttsinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Something funny?” Dean asks, clenching his jaw.  It’s already bad enough that the band decided to take this gig, now he has some schmuck bartender laughing at him, and no, he isn’t getting a pass, no matter how cute he is.  </p><p>“No, it’s just…I was wondering how anyone could possibly forget a face like yours…” Castiel says, his voice trailing off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemonsorbae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsorbae/gifts).



_“you know I dreamed about you, for 29 years, before I saw you.”_

* * *

Dean takes a measured sip of his whiskey and makes a face. 

“It’s not very good, is it?” the bartender asks.  His nametag reads _Castiel_ , and nothing else. “People usually get cheaper stuff for open bars at weddings.”

“That makes sense,” Dean says. His cheeks are already warm, a combination of the bad whiskey and the piercing gaze of the bartender in front of him. He finishes his drink.

“Are you friends of the bride?” Castiel asks as he pours another shot of whiskey in Dean’s glass.

“Nah.  I play in the band.  Drums. The groom and I went to college together, though,” he explains. 

Castiel’s eyebrows quirk up almost comically.  “Oh, that’s cool.”

Dean shrugs. “He doesn’t remember me.”

The bartender snorts out a little laugh.  How could anyone not remember a face like that?

“Something funny?” Dean asks, clenching his jaw.  It’s already bad enough that the band decided to take this gig, now he has some schmuck bartender laughing at him, and no, he isn’t getting a pass, no matter how cute he is.

“No, it’s just…I was wondering how anyone could possibly forget a face like yours…” Castiel says, his voice trailing off.

Dean is taken aback. That isn’t the response he had been expecting.  “Oh…”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable,” Castiel apologizes. 

Dean observes him for a moment and then extends his hand.  “I’m Dean.”

Castiel smiles and shakes his hand. “I’m Castiel, and believe it or not, I know the bride.”

“Oh yeah?”

Castiel nods. “Yep.  She’s my cousin.”

Dean frowns. Why was this guy bartending instead of being a guest at the wedding?  It made no sense.  “Wait…”

“I’d rather be back here than having to be out on the dance floor.”

“Aw, no, that’s ridiculous! Come on, Cas, that’s crazy! That’s your cousin out there!” Dean says indignantly.

A couple comes up to the bar and Castiel walks over to serve them drinks.  Dean listens to their conversation.  The man, who appears to be another relative of Castiel’s, is asking him why he doesn’t take a break and come socialize, mingle a bit.  Dean bites back a smile at the scandalized expression on Castiel’s face.  He slams the drinks down on the counter and stares pointedly at the tip jar, waiting until his family member deposits several bills into it before walking away.

“You sure showed them,” Dean says with a laugh. 

Castiel huffs and shakes his head. “I hate my family 98% of the time.”

“And the other two percent?” Dean asks, intrigued. 

“When they’re asleep, they’re fine.”

Dean laughs and his entire body shakes.  This guy is amazing. He wipes away several tears that have sprung out of the corners of his eyes and then he takes a deep breath. “Okay, I have an idea.”

“What is it?” Castiel asks.

Dean squints at him then smiles. “Ditch the nametag, grab those two bottles of wine and a couple glasses, let’s go.”

Castiel frowns at him. “Where are we going?”

“I’m getting you out of here, Cas, come on.” He doesn’t think twice about the nickname.  It flows off his tongue as though he has known Castiel forever. He watches as Cas picks up the two bottles of wine and a couple glasses before stepping out from behind the counter.

“You forgot something,” Dean says.

“What?” Castiel asks breathlessly.

Dean leans in and removes Cas’ nametag.  He tosses it behind the bar and grins.  “Now you’re ready. Come on, let’s go.” He takes one of the bottles and glances behind him before leading Castiel away from the wedding reception area.  The music continues to thump behind them as they walk further and further away.

The grounds of where the reception is taking place are absolutely breathtaking.  Lots of trees and flowers, perfectly manicured lawns, and multiple gazebos peppered in on the property.  Dean has played weddings here before and he knows there are multiple sites for where the parties actually take place. He also knows there’s a sweet little lake at the bottom of a small hill, complete with a gazebo and fairy lights. He’s always dreamed about taking someone there and just sitting for a while, staring out at the water.

Castiel follows him quietly, his shoes making no sound on the grass.  “This place is beautiful,” he murmurs as they begin to walk down the hill. The sun is setting in the distance and the sky is painted in hues of purple and pink.  The colors are reflected in the still surface of the lake, a mirror. 

They sit on the floor of the gazebo, ties off and tossed to the side. 

“I’m sorry you hate your family,” Dean says as he pours Cas a glass of wine.

Cas grins and accepts it. “I don’t hate them…they’re just…a lot to deal with sometimes.”

Dean nods. “I know that game.”

“Your band is very good,” Castiel says with a shy smile.

Dean blushes until the tips of his ears turn red.  “Oh, thanks. Just something we do on the weekends,” he says with a little shrug.

“Thanks for getting me out of there,” Castiel says with a smile.  He drains his glass and holds it out for a refill. 

“Yeah, no problem.”

Silence envelops them and the sounds of crickets and cicadas begin to emerge.  A bird screeches in the distance and then flies overhead, its reflection rippling in the lake.  The silence is nice, Dean realizes, and he glances over at Castiel who is staring up at the sky.

“What did you mean when you said no one could forget a face like mine?” Dean blurts out anxiously.

Castiel looks at him and smiles. “Please tell me you’re not living in ignorance.”

“Huh?”

Castiel pulls himself up and inches closer to Dean.  “I mean, please tell me that you know that you’re breathtakingly beautiful,” he says.

Dean links his lips and blinks. “Um…”

“You have to know. You look at that face every day in the mirror.  How could you not know?”

Dean’s cheeks burn and he laughs softly.  “You’re not so bad yourself…” he murmurs as he leans in closer.  “Are your lips as soft as they look?” he asks.

Castiel squints and then smiles. “You’ll have to kiss me to find out,” he teases.

Dean laughs and leans in for a kiss.  He moans softly and closes his eyes. 

It’s the kiss he’s been waiting for his entire life.

“So?” Castiel asks when they finally end it. 

Dean hums and strokes his chin. “Well, they’re pretty soft, but I think I’ll have to kiss you a few more times, just to make sure.”

Castiel laughs. “That’s fine with me.”

Dean grins and kisses him again.


End file.
